A Karneval Order
by AIR XXIVCIVIIIV
Summary: Black Order and Circus have been rivaling high schools for years now. Mostly because one is where poor kids go and the other is for rich kids. Allen thinks the rich kids are making a fool out of him and the other that go to Order High. But a chain of fortunate and unfortunate events leave him to wonder if there really is a fine line between the rich and the poor
1. Chapter 1

Hi_ guys! Since my Hiei Kurama story is almost done (Promise it should be up by next week I've been kinda busy) this idea sparked up and I just had to! This is a preview soooo its not the whole thing. If you like it, then I'll continue. If you don't... Then you dont! So hope you guys enjoy it! Love and all, Air_

Allen held on to the fact that some things might change his junior year of high school. But he tried to be realistic. No way was the school getting new equipment for the soccer team, or new curtains for the stage. And there was absolutely no way was their furnace getting fixed any time soon. That also meant a harsh cold winter. However, Allen didn't want to complain.

Black Order High School wasn't rich. How would it get rich when most of the kids in attendance were orphans or wild things? The school basically adopted them. And the staff; they were volunteers. Every year nearly half of them quit because the job was so terrible. The kids didn't listen, some didn't go to school at all, and others listened but were too stupid to understand.

Allen however enjoyed high school, even if BOHS was in bad condition. He liked it mostly because it kept him off the streets. It gave him a place to stay and food to eat, and clothes to wear. Allen also enjoyed the company of his roommate Lavi. Lavi was a genius. He could graduate Order High if he wanted, but he didn't have any money because, like every one else, he had no parents. Lavi was also the class flirt. He hit on every single short-skirted girl there was on campus. It made some of their boyfriends jealous, but Lavi didn't care.

After his usual morning mile run, he climbed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. His roommate was passed out on his bed.

"Lavi wake up." Allen tossed a book on his back. "It's almost breakfast." He stripped of his gray sweatshirt and white shirt.

"Can't you get it through your head that I appreciate sleep more than you, Allen?" Lavi groaned, pushing the book off his back.

Allen just shook his head, turning on the shower. He didn't mind the ice-cold water. At least it was clean water. "We have twelve days before school starts. What do you want to do 'till then?" He called from the shower.

"I don't know. Oh actually do you want to go Circus?" Lavi sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Circus? Why go there?"

"Because I met a girl who goes there. And let me tell you Allen she's smoking hot!" Lavi smiled just thinking about her.

"Really? What's her name?" He turned off the shower, drying himself off.

"Tsukumo. But hey listen, we have to get there at a certain time because her brother would not approve of her dating a guy from Order."

Allen reentered the room, picking out a white shirt and dark jeans. "Those guys from Circus think that they're better than us, huh?"

"Well they kind of are. They have more money and-"

"And are selfish little brats that don't care about anything but themselves." Allen finished in a hurry. He combed his hair down.

"I'm sure that's not true. There are other people there that are nice. I know Tsukumo's one of them."

He turned to glare at Lavi. "Oh yeah? And what about her brother? You said it yourself; he doesn't want her dating anyone from Order."

Lavi groaned and got out of bed. "Allen, sometimes I feel like you try to say the right thing, but it just comes out wrong."

"I'm telling you truth Lavi. Just because Circus has the rich and the royalty doesn't give them the right to act that way towards us."

"Since when have people in Circus treated you wrong?" Lavi snatched the comb from Allen's hand and began fixing his hair. "Listen. We won't even go in the buildings. Just around campus. Tsukumo should be meeting us by the Second Ship."

"I don't know Lavi." Allen hesitated. "What if we stand out?"

"Does it matter?" He changed his clothes into a blue shirt and black sweat pants. "Anyway. Before all that happens, we need a just bro's day. You and me and Yu."


	2. Chapter 1: A Surprise for Yogi

Allen held on to the fact that some things might change his junior year of high school. But he tried to be realistic. No way was the school getting new equipment for the soccer team, or new curtains for the stage. And there was absolutely no way was their furnace getting fixed any time soon. That also meant a harsh cold winter. However, Allen didn't want to complain.

Black Order High School wasn't rich. How would it get rich when most of the kids in attendance were orphans or wild things? The school basically adopted them. And the staff; they were volunteers. Every year nearly half of them quit because the job was so terrible. The kids didn't listen, some didn't go to school at all, and others listened but were too stupid to understand.

Allen however enjoyed high school, even if BOHS was in bad condition. He liked it mostly because it kept him off the streets. It gave him a place to stay and food to eat, and clothes to wear. Allen also enjoyed the company of his roommate Lavi. Lavi was a genius. He could graduate Order High if he wanted, but he didn't have any money because, like every one else, he had no parents. Lavi was also the class flirt. He hit on every single short-skirted girl there was on campus. It made some of their boyfriends jealous, but Lavi didn't care.

After his usual morning mile run, he climbed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory. His roommate was passed out on his bed.

"Lavi wake up." Allen tossed a book on his back. "It's almost breakfast." He stripped of his gray sweatshirt and white shirt.

"Can't you get it through your head that I appreciate sleep more than you, Allen?" Lavi groaned, pushing the book off his back.

Allen just shook his head, turning on the shower. He didn't mind the ice-cold water. At least it was clean water. "We have twelve days before school starts. What do you want to do 'till then?" He called from the shower.

"I don't know. Oh actually do you want to go Circus?" Lavi sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Circus? Why go there?"

"Because I met a girl who goes there. And let me tell you Allen she's smoking hot!" Lavi smiled just thinking about her.

"Really? What's her name?" He turned off the shower, drying himself off.

"Tsukumo. But hey listen, we have to get there at a certain time because her brother would not approve of her dating a guy from Order."

Allen reentered the room, picking out a white shirt and dark jeans. "Those guys from Circus think that they're better than us, huh?"

"Well they kind of are. They have more money and-"

"And are selfish little brats that don't care about anything but themselves." Allen finished in a hurry. He combed his hair down.

"I'm sure that's not true. There are other people there that are nice. I know Tsukumo's one of them."

He turned to glare at Lavi. "Oh yeah? And what about her brother? You said it yourself; he doesn't want her dating anyone from Order."

Lavi groaned and got out of bed. "Allen, sometimes I feel like you try to say the right thing, but it just comes out wrong."

"I'm telling you truth Lavi. Just because Circus has the rich and the royalty doesn't give them the right to act that way towards us."

"Since when have people in Circus treated you wrong?" Lavi snatched the comb from Allen's hand and began fixing his hair. "Listen. We won't even go in the buildings. Just around campus. Tsukumo should be meeting us by the Second Ship."

"I don't know Lavi." Allen hesitated. "What if we stand out?"

"Does it matter?" He changed his clothes into a blue shirt and black sweat pants. "Anyway. Before all that happens, we need a just bro's day. You and me and Yu."

Allen heaved a sigh. "Does he really have to go with us?"

"Yes!" Lavi knew that Yu Kanda and Allen Walker didn't get along so well. But he was determined to make them friends or even allies before they graduate.

"Fine. But if he tries to kill me, I'm going to kill you." He slammed the door on his way out, planning to meet Lenalee.

Lavi called after him, "Challenge accepted!"

CIRCUS:

"So I have to share my room with two other people?" Yogi repeated, sitting across from the Headmaster.

"That's right. I hope you don't mind. We have limited space here on the Second Ship. Unless of course you'd prefer them on the First."

The mention of the First Ship made Yogi jump. "No! No it's okay. They can stay with me."

"Good. I appreciate it Yogi." Hirato held out his hand. "You're a good kid."

He and Yogi shook hands. 'It's my pleasure."

Yogi walked around campus. There were two buildings for dormitories, the First Ship and the Second Ship. He stayed in the Second Ship along with Tsukumo and Hirato was their dorm advisor as well as the high school's head master.

School would be starting in less than two weeks and Yogi was bored out of his mind. He didn't do anything over the two-month long vacation. He wanted to spend some time with Tsukumo but she was away for most of the time. And no way was he going to spend his time with the First Ship students. They were the complete opposite of him. That's something he didn't like.

Later on the day, Yogi met his roommates Nai and Gareki. Nai was a small boy almost looked like ten and had white hair and scarlet eyes. Gareki was an average teenager with black hair, aviator goggles, and greenish gray eyes.

"Sorry if you don't like your new roommate, but we have no other place for you, so please, make yourself at home." Hirato said, welcoming the two to their new room.

"Kawai! They're so cute!" Yogi bear hugged them. "Welcome to Circus."

Gareki frowned and quickly pushed him off. He threw his backpack on the top bunk and climbed up on his bed. He laid down, ignoring the others below.

"Uhmm… Gareki?" Nai whispered. "Gareki?"

"What?" Gareki snapped.

"Yogi, please be patient with him. He's a bit shy. And don't push him to do things he doesn't want to do. He's your roommate, not your brother." Hirato explained before excusing himself.

Yogi helped Nai unpack his things. "Wow, you really do have a limited amount of clothes now do you? Don't worry, Circus will provide some for you. Next thing you know you're dressed like a prince!" He looked up at the top bunk. "Gareki, do you need help unpacking." The boy just turned away from them. "Aww."

"Don't worry, he doesn't mean it. Gareki isn't bad." Nai said sweetly. It irritated the dark haired boy that he sounded too innocent.

Someone suddenly knocked at the door. "Yes?" Yogi asked, finishing unpacking Nai's backpack.

The door opened and Nai saw a beautiful girl with blond hair in long pigtails and thick bangs framing her face.

"Tsukumo! Where've you been all this time?"

Tsukumo glanced down at Nai curiously and then up at Gareki's back. "I was out with Iva getting shopping clothes for your new roommates. Iva should have them. I just came to tell you that I have to go meet someone, okay? By Yogi!"

Before Yogi got a chance to ask her who, Tsukumo ran away.

At dusk, Lavi and Allen wandered into Circus territory. Allen saw a beautiful girl with blond hair and unbelievable eyes. She couldn't be who Lavi was talking about. She was gorgeous.

"Tsukumo!" Lavi called. It was her. The girl smiled as she realized who had said her name.

"Lavi!" She ran up to him, hugging him tightly. Allen looked away in discomfort. "You brought a friend." She said, letting him go.

"Oh yeah. This is Allen. He's the one I've told you about, my roommate."

She politely curtsied. "It's very nice to meet you Allen Walker. Lavi has told me very many things about you."

For a moment Allen was speechless. This girl, a girl from Circus was polite and sweet and kind. On top of all that, she seemed very sincere around Lavi. It wasn't until his roommate hit his shoulder that he was able to talk.

"Uhh yeah. Nice to meet you too." Lavi followed with a laugh and Tsukumo as well. Before he knew it, Allen was laughing too.

Gareki growled at the loudness of people's happiness. He opened the window and yelled, "Will you shut up!"

Tsukumo looked up, her heart stopping, but then regained its beat. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know we were bothering you." She bowed and led the boys to the park just outside of campus.

"Geez." Gareki shut the window and laid back down on the bed.

"Who were you yelling at?" Yogi asked.

"The girl who came in here earlier. And two other boys."

Yogi stopped for a moment. "What did the boys look like?"

"Eh, one had red hair and an eye patch. The other was short, like a bean sprout, with white hair. Don't ask me anymore questions." He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head

Yogi stared blankly in front of him. What were losers from Order doing hanging around with a girl like Tsukumo?


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

CH II: Confrontation

School started the next day. Sports team from both schools had been practicing for the new season. Allen was captain of the football team. They had tried out for new people, hoping they would be good enough to beat Circus in the final game. No other school stood a chance against them even if they were a poor school.

"So kid, Yu said we can go to that new sushi bar downtown. He's been out of it since his warrior fighting sessions. We're going out for lunch. So don't make any last minute plans." Lavi flipped a page on his book.

"Fine. Surprised Kanda agreed to it." Allen flopped on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking of?" Lavi asked, not looking up from his book.

Allen sighed. "Just about your new friend."

"Tsukumo?"

"Who else did we see yesterday? Anyway, I bet her friendship is just a dare someone made her do." Lavi shut his book abruptly. "Lavi?" He didn't answer. "Lavi!"

"Look Allen, I don't care what you think of her okay? I know she wouldn't do anything like that so just shut up okay? If you're against her, then just say it. No need to insult her right in front of me."

"It's not that-"

"Talk to me about it sometime." He shut the door in Allen's face.

Yogi was twenty-one. He didn't need to go to high school, but rather was home schooled by their headmaster Hirato. He still stayed in the Second Ship building along with his sister Tsukumo and new friends Nai and Gareki. Though Gareki doesn't consider him as a friend.

After seeing Tsukumo last night with a couple of Order kids, Yogi was determined to set things straight with her. He had invited her to his room to 'talk about the next school year.'

"Yes, Yogi? Hirato said you want to talk to me." Tsukumo stepped in his room.

Yogi sat on a chair facing the window "Yeah. So yesterday, after I helped Gareki and Nai settle in, I saw you talking to people from Order. Who are they?"

Tsukumo stayed silent. She knew her brother didn't like anyone from Order. "Yogi, they're not bad, I promise. Why can't you just let go what happened years ago?"

"I'm just trying to protect you Tsukumo. How do you know that they won't turn their back on you?"

"That's not fair. I've known him for some time and he's been wonderful to me."

"Sometime? When did you meet him? This summer? Is that where you've been going, huh, to go visit him? You know Tsukumo, I thought you'd have more common sense than that. But I guess I was wrong."

"You don't need to be such a jerk Yogi. You don't know the real him." Tsukumo protested.

Yogi stood up, looking down at his little sister. "But I do know what guys from Order are like. They're trash, Tsukumo, boys you shouldn't hang with."

His little sister clenched her fist tightly. "I don't want to hear anymore of this conversation again, Yogi. I'm done talking to you for today." She released her grip and left the room, shutting the door loudly behind her.

Even if she's been there more than once, stepping inside the Order school grounds made her nervous. It was either that she stood out like a sore thumb or that she was afraid that someone would try to feel her up. Whatever it was she didn't want to be noticed.

As Tsukumo walked around the campus, she found a familiar face. "Hello Allen." She greeted casually, strolling up to him.

Allen didn't want to be rude. He grinned a bit at her. "Hey. What are you here for? Shouldn't you be with your brother?"

"He's the last person I want to see right now." Her voice suddenly shifted from sweet to cold.

"Sorry. Can I help you with anything?" Allen tried not to sound or look annoyed. He didn't like being around a Circus, but the girl had a different vibe to her.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you could tell me where Lavi is? I need to talk to him really bad."

Allen stuffed his hands in his pocket. "He should be in our dorm. If not try the library." Then he remembered. "Oh, sorry. I forgot. You don't have a key to our building." He began making his way to the boys' dormitories. Up on the third floor, he unlocked the door, revealing Lavi lying on the bed reading a book. "Lavi you have a visitor." He said plainly before leaving the two alone.

Lavi sat up, closing the book. "Tsukumo. What a surprise. Why didn't you tell me you were coming to visit?" He patted at the space next to him.

Tsukumo sat on the edge of the foot of the bed. "Yogi found out that we've been talking to eachother. I'm sure he'll prohibit me from seeing you, but I don't care. I don't want to be suffocated by him any longer. If I do I might die."

"Why does he hate the Black Order so much?" Lavi said grinning.

"I don't know. Well I do know… but-"

"Spare me. So uhh… Anyway Tsukumo, since you're in a bad mood. I was thinking of…" Lavi suddenly could hear his heart beating. Weird. "Do you have plans next weekend?" Tsukumo shook her head. "Good don't make plans. Why don't you and go somewhere instead. You know just the two of us."

"You mean like a date?" She could hear her heartbeat, too.

"Yeah." Red tinted Lavi's cheeks. "Like a date. How's that sound?"

"Sounds great Lavi! I'll be looking forward to it!" The argument with Yogi disappeared once Lavi mentioned a date. "Just tell me where you want to go, okay?"

Lavi nodded. He'll need to make a real good first impression date. It was his first time going out with a girl like Tsukumo. It was his first time going out with a girl from Circus. And in a place like Black Order High School, that's a one in a billion chance of happening.

_Hey Guys! I know, I know it's been a while! SORRY! I've been on summer break and I realllllly need it so thanks for being patient with me! Here's a little something cuz people actually read this one! THANKS SO MUCH! Love and all, AIR_


End file.
